


Descending Into Madness

by okamiryu4



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight torture, Songfic, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiryu4/pseuds/okamiryu4
Summary: There is a place where Thomas’ creativity and his Darkest emotions merge. This place is called The Dark Forest; where all of Thomas’s Deepest Darkest emotions are imprisoned. Apathy, Dominance, Hatred and Madness--the darker sides are kept imprisoned here by Virgil so that they don't take over and hurt Thomas. If one of them got loose, who knows how Thomas would be affected...





	1. Chapter 1

**DESCENDING INTO MADNESS**

****

**Chapter 1.**

****

There is a place where Thomas' creativity and his Darkest emotions merge. This place is called The Dark Forest; where all of Thomas' Deepest Darkest emotions are imprisoned. Apathy, Dominance, Hatred and Madness--the darker sides are kept imprisoned here by Virgil so that they don't take over and hurt Thomas. If one of them got loose, who knows how Thomas would be affected...

****

Deep in the forest a lone steel-plated cell stood. It was covered with an array of chains and locks with only a few miniscule holes in the cage, allowing whatever was locked up a small amount of air. A few of the chains had rust on them but were still holding.

Suddenly, the cage rattled as whatever was inside started ramming against the walls. After a few minutes, the rattling stopped as it seemed the creature had tired itself out. In the stillness, a small sound was heard, and one of the locks cracked slightly. All of a sudden, the door to the cage was sent flying off into the forest, the sound of a loud crash ringing throughout the forest as it landed on some poor tree.

****

 From inside the darkness of the now broken cage a thin, pale grey hand emerges and grips the side. As it comes more into the light, the creature turns out to be a man. He seemed to be wearing tattered clothing and was tall but slender, with pale grey skin and messy, spiked black hair. Â As the man opened his eyes, revealing the piercing sickly yellow color of them, he began to laugh slowly, rising into hysterical, just-shy-of-being-insane laughter.

****

"Finally," he rasped. "Finally, after all these years I'm out of that hell hole! They'll regret imprisoning me for all these years." He laughed insanely to himself again and staggered off into the forest. In the stillness of the woods, his last words rang out with dark intention.

"After all, no one can cage Madness forever."


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal's Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with chapter 2 of Descending Into Madness! warnings are cursing, Slight bondage and violence. If i need to put any more warnings or you just want to talk about my fic let me know!

**Chapter 2**

 

     Roman rode his horse to edge of the Dark  Forest in search of the disturbance he felt a few days prior. He had never felt such darkness and it was his solemn duty as a Prince and Thomas' Protector to get rid of the evil. As he traveled through the peaceful forest, the trees slowly changed from breathtaking giants into withered husks. Soon there was no sign of the beautiful forest and Roman and his horse were surrounded on all sides by the sickly, twisted, menacing looking trees.

     “So this is The Dark Forest.” Roman muttered to himself as he gently guided Maximus into a nice trot.“It's a lot quieter than i thought it would be.”

The Forest was eerily silent with no sign of life at all it seemed. All that could be heard was the sound of the Thoroughbred’s hooves landing on the dead earth. As they moved further in, the sunlight started to fade and shadows began to form proving the name of the forest.

Suddenly Maximus lifted his head high and flicked his ears to the side as if he heard something.

     “What is it boy? Do you hear something?” Roman asks as they slow to a walk. Glancing around, trying to peer through the darkness as to what had alerted his steed. Seeing nothing he urged his horse forward, neither of the two noticing a large dark spot in front of them on the forest floor.

     As they came closer to the blot, it seemed to ripple with anticipation. As Maximus stepped on it, the blot struck out with a vengeance. Maximus reared without warning with a piercing scream.

     “Woah! Easy boy calm down,what’s wrong?!!” Roman shouted as he struggled to stay on the fearful horse.

     The dark blot quickly traveled up the white stallion’s body concentrating on his chest and face. Maximus’ blue eyes rolled in fear before abruptly turning a sickly yellow color. He began to buck with a fury that Roman had never seen before. Try as he could, Roman could not hold onto his horse forever and the last thing he saw was a large tree before everything faded to black.

* * *

 

     Roman groaned in pain as he woke with a splitting headache. As soon as he went to touch his head, Roman realized that he could not move. Opening his eyes, Roman was shocked to see that not only was he tied up with ropes but he was also back in his castle. As he looked around in pained confusion, the sound of keys unlocking the door rang out.

As the person entered the room, Roman's look of confusion turned into suspicion.

     “Who the hell are you, why am I tied up and how did we get here?!” Roman rattled off.

     “Ah, I see Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up.” The man taunted, looking at Roman with disdain.

     “As for who I am….why I'm your friendly neighborhood Madness! But you can call me Magnus.” he replied with a deranged look in his eyes.

     Roman suddenly attempted to jump up, only to collapse in startling pain as the strange man kicked him viciously in the stomach.

     “Now none of that. Be a good little prisoner won't you?” Magnus mocked.

     “Where did you come from and what do you want?” Roman rasped out.

     “Where did I come from? I've always been here. Waiting for YOU to do what we were meant to do!” the black haired man sneered at him.

     “Do..do what?” Roman coughed looking at his captor.

     “Why take our rightful place as ruler of course! But for some reason you are so _content_ with being a _Prince._ We are Thomas’ strongest side, we're better than all of them combined. Without us they would be nothing! We are meant to be KINGS! So since you won't do it, I will!” Magnus raved, pacing in front of Roman, insanity gleaming in his eyes.

     “Now with you out of the way I can get close to the Heart with no problem!” He absurdly giggles.

     “What are you going to do to him you fiend?!” Roman gritted out painfully.

     “Me?” Magnus turned around and smirked. “Why I'm going to keep your little bird around until I'm bored with him. After that? Well…..I'll just throw him away of course.”

     “You won't get away with this! The others will realize that you're a fake!” Roman exclaimed, struggling against his bonds.

     “How will they? After all I am a better version of you than you will ever be.”

Roman watched in outraged disbelief as Magnus’ body shifted into an exact replica of his own.

     “Enjoy your new accommodations, my sweet prince!” Magnus laughed diabolically as he walked out of the room. “After all you'll be here forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can check out my sanders sides art on tumblr @nokatai-realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Descending Into Madness! If there is something I need to tag please tell me! You can follow me on Tumblr @nokatai-realm!


End file.
